


Happy Stony Birthday

by LaSirenitaRoja



Series: Chrobert Dowevans SHOTS [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Un año después del estreno de Civil War
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaSirenitaRoja/pseuds/LaSirenitaRoja
Summary: En 2016 Evans olvidó el cumpleaños de su compañero y amigo RDJ, a partir de ese año jamás iba a volver a hacerlo.





	Happy Stony Birthday

 [](https://ibb.co/WvnyF6b)

*****

**#HappyBirthdayRDJ**

 

**_*Chris POV*_ **

Me levante temprano ese día, tenía que hacerlo, me di una ducha rápida, me puse ropa cómoda y corrí a la cocina, ¿estaba animado? Sí, bastante y tenía mis razones.

Apenas eran las nueve de la mañana cuando ya tenía el desayuno, no quería comer en la cocina o el comedor, ni si quiera en la sala así que lleve todo a mi habitación, mi pequeño Dodger estaba bastante tranquilo así que los platos sobrevivieron hasta llegar al cuarto. Abrí la puerta despacio haciendo malabares en lo que sostenía el zumo de naranja entre mi brazo y mi torso para tener la mano libre y girar la perilla, sonreí victorioso después de lograrlo. Al encontrarme ya en cama, recargando mi espalda en la cabecera, poniendo una almohada en mi regazo para ahí tener el desayuno suspire y sonreí.

—Buenos días Rob—Comencé a hablarle algo melosamente a la persona del otro lado de la pantalla del celular, había comenzado una video llamada con mi amigo y compañero de trabajo, RDJ, hoy era su cumpleaños y dado que el pasado año por la premier de la película de Civil War, realmente se me había pasado, obteniendo muchos reclamos no solo de él sino de los fans, cosa que me dolió inmensamente, decidí hacerlo especial ese día.

—Hola dorito—Me saludó, él se encontraba aún en su cama también al igual que yo, recostado boca abajo, el en su iPad me imaginé cuando vi su celular a un lado, también su plato del desayuno enfrente de él, tome el primer bocado incitándolo a que hiciera igual él y lo hizo.

— ¿Y qué planes tienes para hoy?—pregunte mientras comía, obvio con la boca cerrada.

—Recibir muchos regalos y mucho amor de los fans, no han parado las felicitaciones desde ayer y las imágenes son bastante llamativas—dijo mientras desbloqueaba su teléfono y lo mostraba a la cámara, eran dibujos del Capitán América e Iron Man, me reí por ello, también había recibido menciones con aquellas imágenes.

—Al público lo que pida ¿no?—dije, Robert solo se quedó viéndome mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café. — ¿Y Susan?—pregunte por si lo había incomodado, lo cual me extraño un poco.

—Fue por Indio al aeropuerto, se llevó a Avri y me parece que Exton sigue dormido, ¿sabías que de regalo de cumpleaños pidió cosas del Capitán América? Mi corazón se rompió. —dijo algo dramático mi amigo, yo sonreí.

—Lo siento

—No lo sientas, no lo obligaría a ponerse algo de Iron Man si él no quiere—dijo creo yo para dejarme claro que no lo tomaba personal, ya tenía unos meses que no hablábamos.

—Oye será pronto la premier de Gifted estas invitado si deseas ir, todos ustedes

—Gracias, en verdad me alegra que tu carrera vaya mejorando cada día.

—En parte es gracias a ti

—No empieces con eso. —me reclamó.

—Sabes que sí, eres como mi mentor, mi ángel guardián, mi amigo Robert—dije bastante inspirado.

—Así que si eres cariñoso si te lo propones eh—me dijo y yo solo me apene, él siempre me abrazaba, yo trataba de corresponderle pero había ocasiones en las que lo detenía, sobre todo en frente de la gente.

—Cállate.

—Bueno entonces dime cuales son los planes—me dijo recordándome la razón de la llamada, aparte de felicitarlo y verlo un poco, extrañaba esos días de grabación cuando nos veíamos a diario, aunque el ya estuviera grabando algunas escenas de la próxima película a mi aun no me hablaban para hacer las mías.

—A las seis nos vemos en el Red Lobster.

 

Colgamos después de eso y no pude evitar tener una sonrisa de tonto el resto del día, adoraba a ese hombre, abrí mi twitter pensando si era buena idea o no felicitarlo públicamente aparte de ya haberlo hecho en privado. Me decidí a medio día y le mande un tweet, con un GIF bastante gracioso, recordaba bien aquel día, había sido algo tonto pero es que la escena era tan seria que queríamos darle un toque diferente, obviamente fuimos reprendidos por los Russo después de que todos se rieran de ello, y aquel asunto era más gracioso porque al parecer a los personajes de Capitán América y Iron Man los emparejaban mucho, sin mencionar que en un raro universo estaban casados porque Stark era una mujer. Yo sabía que todos se volvían locos por ello y por eso trataba de tomar distancia con Robert, pero a veces me era imposible no abrazarlo, lo quería mucho.

 

Ya eran las nueve cuando habíamos terminado la cena, nos habíamos reunido amigos de Robert, lo organice yo en disculpa por lo del año anterior, había apartado todo el lugar solo para esto, todos los “Vengadores”, algunos otros famosos de sus películas pasadas, Jude Law, de Sherlock Holmes por supuesto, Claudia Sniffer, Val Kilmer, Ben Stiller, Tom Cruise, Johnny Depp, Mel Gibson, Jake Gyllenhaal, demasiados para mencionarlos todos, algunos directores con los que había trabajado e incluso unos con los que no lo había hecho pero lo admiraban, yo había invitado a algunos y otros que ni siquiera yo tenía número telefónico me habían contactado para confirmar sobre la fiesta, era increíble cuanta gente quería a Downey, yo estaba feliz desde el otro lado de la mesa viendo como era el centro de atención, con su esposa a su lado, eran un gran equipo.

Me levante para salir al balcón con mi copa en la mano, necesitaba un poco de aire, las cortinas de la puerta me escondían de las miradas, era un poco abrumador estar con tanta gente, inhalé y exhalé fuerte y me bebí mi copa con un poco de prisa.

—¿Ya tienes sueño?, la fiesta apenas comienza—una voz me sorprendió mucho, esa voz imponente que me ponía la piel de gallina, di la vuelta viendo a Robert a un paso de la puerta con esta cerrada detrás de él.—Si no te gustan las fiestas ¿Por qué me organizaste una?

—Si me gustan, solo, estoy algo cansado, tuve que hacer mi rutina hoy y…

—Está bien si ya te aburriste.

—No, bueno…—Yo no quería mentirle, no era que no me gustara celebrar su cumpleaños pero tampoco era la manera en la que lo quería celebrar, quería algo más pequeño, más privado tal vez, la vista del balcón daba hacia la ciudad, la iluminada ciudad en la noche, nosotros estábamos en un décimo piso, lo suficientemente alto para dar una buena vista y yo, distraído con la vista apenas y me percate cuando Robert pasaba sus manos por mi cintura.

—Podrías solo darme mi regalo y creo que el resto de la noche será mejor—me susurró en el cuello, él podría ser un poco más bajo, pero tenía sus trucos y yo no podía contra eso, siempre me doblegaba a todo lo que me hacía, sorprendiéndome con cada cosa. Sonreí y di media vuelta.

—Y según tú, ¿qué es tu regalo?—pregunte rodeando su cuello con mis brazos, teniéndolo junto a mí, mirándonos a los ojos, estaba consciente de que alguien podía entrar por el balcón y esto no era solo un juego, esto era algo serio, al igual que mis sentimientos por él, sentimientos que día a día tengo que soportar, sentimientos que cada segundo tengo que guardarme, excepto cuando él me deja expresarlos, cuando estamos solos.

—Ese gran beso en los labios que el Capitán le prometió a Iron Man—dijo con una sonrisa ladina acercándose a mí, yo reí, se refería si o si a mí tweet

—Iron Man no tiene muy feliz al Capitán—le comente y este detuvo su acercamiento—Al parecer él y su hermano de ciencia tienen algo—comente sobre el tweet de Mark, actuando molesto pero no podía engañar a nadie y sonreí para al final pegar su rostro al mío, sus labios junto a los míos, un casto beso, luego una pequeña lucha de labios y al final nuestras lenguas bailando.

Prometiéndome a mí mismo nunca volver a olvidar su cumpleaños y darle un regalo igual o mejor que este todos los demás años.

********************************


End file.
